regnumfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Necrovarus
NPC extra attributes Hi, I noticed you filled in the race, class etc for Speranzor. This extra information was something I though it would be nice to have but hadn't got round to starting to fill it in yet. However while, 3 of these attributes can be found quite easily, I've later thought maybe trying to obtain the level for each character is a bit ambitious. What do you think? Also, just to let you know in case you didn't, we've got an irc channel at irc://irc.freenode.net/regnumwiki --Onteron (talk) 14:20, 3 December 2008 (UTC) I think the level would be a bit hard to get too, but most of them are already known. The levels of the Guards and Elite Guards have been changed, and I think thats all, while most merchants are level 1, 5 or 10. There are also several other NPCs which may have a different level, but since level doesn't really help (other than in the case of Guards and Elite Guards), I think it would be ok to leave it out --Necrovarus 12:25, 31 December 2008 (UTC) :OK thanks; thanks for all your other recent additions too. --Onteron (talk) 13:25, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Guard Captain Powers Hi, thanks for adding the extra data on these, but I'm just wondering where you got it from? Because for instance, the data for Trembling Ground doesn't match the info ingame. Thanks --Onteron (talk) 14:42, 4 January 2009 (UTC) I asked on IRC and the common guess seemed to be 30s. -Necrovarus 06:20, 6 January 2009 (UTC) :Ok thanks. I don't think we should be adding guessed info though, or if we are it should be mentioned in the notes section. I've changed trembling ground using data from the ingame info box. I don't have any experience with Destiny's Control or Cyclone; do we have similar screenshots for these? Or does the info come from elsewhere? --Onteron (talk) 13:42, 6 January 2009 (UTC) I got the info of Destiny's Control and Cyclone, but I couldn't get the icons. I managed to 'infiltrate' Fisgael, piss Barad Spellstrike off, and let him cast it on me. The next time I manage to get into Fisgael, I'll try to take a picture of them. --Necrovarus 02:31, 7 January 2009 (UTC) :Hehe, good work. --Onteron (talk) 09:51, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Mob list & the Inq database Hi, any news on this? --Onteron (talk) 17:42, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Miraculix is just going to talk with Anpu about the INQ mob database, so no news so far. -Necrovarus 11:04, 27 February 2009 (UTC) :Alright, he just told me to tell you to contact him (either on Regnum's IRC channel or through a forum PM). -Necrovarus 11:21, 28 February 2009 (UTC) ::Ok thanks, will do. --Onteron (talk) 14:12, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Re: Update details and other issues Nice work Oo It'll be hard to find the exact changes for each skill since so much time passed. Thats why I'm going to start working on the feedback section so it won't happen again in the future. For now just add whatever you can, but only if you're sure on it. I made the redirect to Mass Resurrection. You can create redirects by adding #REDIRECT page name, and leaving it as the only content. For example http://regnum.wikia.com/index.php?title=Hammer&action=edit About skills, for now you can add a note that the skill is no longer present in the game, and in the future we will add a page documenting content removed from the game. - [[User:100PercentRatedR|'Edge']] 08:47, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, I made a makeshift page for now here: Removed Content :You can add next to the skill a little note on when it was removed, and additional notes like if it was replaced with something. - [[User:100PercentRatedR|'Edge']] 09:54, February 5, 2011 (UTC)